


I'm gonna love you til my lungs give out

by arenadomatthews



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Retirement, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: “Papa, Dad, you guys are retiring today?” Bryan asks, looking up at his parents.“Yeah buddy, we are. Are you gonna behave while Dad and I are doing our press conference?” Patrick asks.“Duh, Dad. I'm not a baby anymore,” he scoffs.“He's right, Pat. He's our big boy now,” Jonny adds.“Yeah, I'm going into 4th grade,” Bryan boasts pridefully.Patrick and Jonathan are finally announcing their retirement after 20 NHL seasons. However, their retirement ceremony will come with a twist: they'll be publicly coming out and revealing their family





	I'm gonna love you til my lungs give out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea randomly came to me last night and I was like "Okay let's write a Kazer retirement/engagement family fic" and almost 24 hours later it's here
> 
> The title is a lyric from Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Also this was not beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Also I put myself as Brinksy's wife because why not

_June 30, 2028_

“Papa, Dad, you guys are retiring today?” Bryan asks, looking up at his parents.

“Yeah buddy, we are. Are you gonna behave while Dad and I are doing our press conference?” Patrick asks.

“Duh, Dad. I'm not a baby anymore,” he scoffs.

“He's right, Pat. He's our big boy now,” Jonny adds.

“Yeah, I'm going into 4th grade,” Bryan boasts pridefully.

“Papa!”

They hear footsteps run down the stairs before being met with the sight of their daughter Patricia, dressed in her favorite ballet outfit. Jonny scoops her up into his arms and peppers her face with kisses.

“Tricia, why do you have a tutu on?” Pat asks.

“Because I'm a ballerina, Daddy,” she says, in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Princess, you can't wear a tutu to our press conference,” Jonny says.

“Why not, Papa?” she asks sassily.

“Because it's not appropriate,” Jonny explains.

“Oh… can I wear my favorite dress?” she asks hopefully.

“Yes you can. Now run along, stinky butt,” Jonny teases, placing her back down.

She runs up the stairs to her room.

“God, she's growing up so fast,” Jonny comments.

“Yup our little girl is 5 already,” Patrick adds with a sigh.

A pair of feet run into the living room.

“I'm Superboy!” Eric, their 3 year old son, shouts.

He has a superhero costume on with a cape on it.

“Eric, who helped you put on your costume?” Patrick asks.

“Bryan did,” he replies, playing with his cape.

“Alright time to change, buddy,” Patrick sighs, getting up and lifting Eric into his arms.

Jonny just chuckles at the chaos that is his family. He remembers when he and Patrick first talked about having a family. They originally thought about adopting but Patrick suggested surrogacy and Patrick's sisters carried all 3 of their kids for them.

Somehow they managed to do all of it without media attention. They're not out but today they'll come out at their joint retirement press conference and introduce their family to the entire world.

They manage to get all the kids ready to leave their Chicago home. The drive to the United Center is made eventful by their kids singing to Radio Disney at the top of their lungs. Patrick of course joins in because he's mentally 5 while Jonny just thanks the Lord for being blessed with an incredible family.

They arrive at the United Center and are escorted into the building through a secret entrance, away from the media. They meet with the front office and all get ready to head to the conference room. They get to the conference room and see the room filled with television cameras and reporters. At 1pm on the dot, the press conference begins.

The owner talks about the great Chicago Blackhawks organization and talks about Jonny and Patrick's accomplishments.

“Without further ado, I'll let Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane take over,” the owner says.

“Good afternoon everyone. I never thought this day would come but so it has. When I first stepped foot into this building 21 years ago I promised myself that I would restore glory to this franchise. I promised myself I would do whatever it takes to bring the cup back to the city of Chicago. With the help of Patrick and many others, I was able to bring 3 cups back to this city. I'm so honored to have played my entire career in this incredible city that had become my home away from home. I am beyond honored to have worn the Blackhawks uniform for 20 years and be the captain for 19 of those years. I wanna say thank you to everyone that helped me be able to play 20 incredible seasons in this league. I wanna thank all the coaches, trainers, doctors, friends, family, and the fans for helping me get to where I am today,” he reads out his speech.

“Going off what Jonathan said, it has been an incredible 20 year journey to get where I am today. Jonathan along with many others and myself restored glory back into this franchise. We bought 3 cups here and I wish we could've brought more but this sport is difficult to win in, as we have learned over the years. Jonathan was the best captain and teammate I could've asked for. I'm so glad I’ve been able to play alongside him for 20 years. He is honestly one of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure to play with and is my best friend. Now you're probably wondering why we chose to do our retirement press conference together. Well, it's not only because we're best friends and a dynamic duo on the ice, we're an even more dynamic duo off the ice. Jonathan and I have been in a very serious and loving relationship for more than a decade now. We have an incredible family with 3 loving children who have managed to give us the greatest joys life can bring,” Patrick reads out.

As if on cue, someone brings out Bryan (9), Patricia (5), and Eric (3). Bryan and Eric sit down on either side of Patrick's lap, while Patricia buries herself in Jonny’ arms.

“So as sad as this may be, this isn't a farewell to hockey or to Chicago. Hockey will always be a part of us and so will this city. We can only hope everyone can accept our family with open arms,” Jonathan adds.

“Any questions?” the GM asks.

The reporters start firing questions about Pat and Jonny's relationship. They ask how they got together, when they got together, why they kept it a secret, and whether they are married.

“It's funny you ask that. It's something I've thought about for a long time but never knew when it was the right time, but now I know. Jonny places Tricia down and digs into his pocket, pulling out a box. He gets down on one knee and Patrick's mouth drops open in shock.

“Patrick Timothy Kane II, will you make me the happiest man alive and finally marry me?” Jonny asks, his hands shaking.

Patrick nods speechlessly, tears flooding his eyes. Jonny slides the ring on Patrick's finger and hugs him immediately, kissing his cheek.

The room erupts in cheers and Patricia grabs the microphone. “Papa and Daddy are getting married!” she squeals, causing everyone to erupt into laughter.

“Yeah princess, we're getting married,” Jonny smiles, linking his fingers with Pat's.

“Congratulations to Mr. Kane and Mr. Toews, if there are no more questions, then I will announce the conference now closed. The numbers 88 and 19 will be retired next season during the home opener. Thank you all for coming today and for giving us your time. Have a great rest of your afternoon,” the owner announces, signaling the end of the conference.

They all leave the conference room and as if on cue, Erica is the first one to call.

“Congratulations little brother. I guess that means the Kane women and Andrée have the right to plan this shindig,” Erica says through Face Time.

“Yes Erica, you guys can all plan the wedding,” Patrick replies, knowing he doesn't really have a choice.

“Auntie Erica, Papa and Daddy are getting married!” Tricia squeals.

“That's right princess and you're gonna be the flower girl!” Erica smiles, her fondness for her niece on full display.

“Is that true, Papa?” she asks with a gasp.

“Yes baby, we wouldn't want anyone else but our princess to be the flower girl,” Jonny replies, as they all make their way to the parking garage.

“Does that mean I can be the ring bearer?” Bryan asks.

“Sure, buddy,” Pat replies.

“But what about me Daddy? That's not fair!” Eric pouts, throwing a tantrum.

“Eric, you're too young buddy but don't worry you're gonna get a special part,” Pat reassures him, hoping it'll prevent his youngest son from having a total meltdown in the middle of the UC.

“Really?” he asks, perking up.

“Of course buddy. You're our special little man,” Jonny adds, which Pat silently thanks him for with a look.

The kids continue to bombard their parents with questions and Jonny and Pat do their best to keep their curious children happy and calm. They eventually arrive to their car. Pat and Jonny strap each kid into their car seat before getting inside the car. Jonny turns on the engine and looks back to see each kid smiling at him.

“Where do you guys wanna go to celebrate?” Jonny asks.

“Wolfie!” Tricia cries out, referring to Great Wolf Lodge, an indoor water park and resort.

“Papa meant where to eat, princess,” Pat chuckles.

“Nuggies!” Tricia adds, referring to Chick-fil-A.

“Nuggies it is, then,” Jonny smiles.

He puts on a movie for the kids in the DVD players in the back and the kids put on their headsets.

“So I was thinking we ask Brinksy to babysit for us tonight and we have a romantic dinner at Everest. I can call and set up a reservation for 7,” Jonny suggests, lacing his fingers with Pat’s over the center console.

“You expect me to leave my children in the hands of Alex DeBrincat for a few hours? I rather leave our spawn alone then leave them with him,” Pat scoffs.

“Brinksy isn't that bad, Pat,” Jonny sighs.

“We left him alone for 5 minutes with Bryan when he was 2 and he almost got 3rd degree burns from touching the fireplace,” Pat replies.

“That was 7 years ago, Pat. Brinksy is 30 now and has a wife and son,” Jonny argues.

“Alright, we'll drop the kids off at Brinksy's at 6 since you're always so anal about arriving 15 minutes early for our reservations and Chicago traffic is brutal on a Friday night,” Pat agrees.

“I love you,” Jonny smiles, lifting their conjoined hands up and placing a kiss on the top of Pat's hand.

“I love you more, Jon,” Pat smiles, completely gone for his fiancé.

The rest of the ride to Chick-fil-A is spent in peace and quiet. They get their food through the drive-thru and the worker is starstruck to see Jonny and Pat. Jonny signs the worker’s Hawks hat for him before receiving the food and driving off. 

They arrive home and the kids eat their food right away, while Jonny calls Brinksy. Brinksy agrees to have the kids over for the night and Pat works on packing bags for all three of their kids. While Patrick packs, Jonny calls Everest and snags a 7pm reservation. Once everything is packed, Pat and Jonny change into suits for the fancy 5 star restaurant they'll be attending that evening. Once everyone is ready, they head out to the car. Pat places the bags in the trunk while Jonny gets all three kids strapped into their car seats. They then get into their seats and Jonny turns on the engine while Pat puts on Radio Disney. They listen to the kid-friendly music throughout the entire ride. After half an hour, they arrive at Brinksy's home. They all get out of the car and Jonny grabs all the bags while Pat grabs the kids. They all head to the front porch and Pat rings the doorbell. After a minute or so, Brinksy opens the door.

“Uncle Brinksy!” Tricia squeals, jumping into his arms.

“Hi princess, you been a good girl for your Papa and Daddy?” Brinksy asks, spinning her around in the air.

They all enter the house and Brinksy greets Eric and Bryan before Jonny and Pat.

“Where's Taty?” Patrick asks, referring to Alex's wife, Tatyana.

“I’m right here,” she announces, entering with her 14 month old son Angel on her hip.

“Is it just me or do you get shorter every time I see you?” Jonny teases, referring to Taty's 4’10 height.

“I get shorter just like your orgasms,” she chirps, causing Brinksy and Pat to burst out laughing.

“Daddy, what's an orgasm?” Bryan asks curiously.

“Why don't you go put your stuff up in the guest rooms?” Pat says.

“Ok,” Bryan nods.

He greets Taty and Angel before going upstairs with his siblings.

“Alright well Pat and I should be heading out. We wanna beat traffic,” Jonny says, looking at the time.

“Alright you two, congratulations. We expect our invite in the mail. Enjoy your night off from the kids,” Taty smiles.

“Thanks Taty. You're the best,” Pat smiles.

“No problem,” her face changes into a look of disgust. “Alex, come change your son's diaper.”

“Why is he suddenly my son when he shits himself?” Brinksy grumbles, walking over to get his son.

“Because he shits just like you,” she chirps, placing Angel in Brinksy's arms, causing Angel to whine.

“I know buddy. Time to change your diaper,” Alex says, knowing his son doesn't understand a word he's saying.

“Mama! Mama!” he protests, trying to wiggle his way out of his father's arms.

“I'll bring you back to Mama in a second, bud,” Brinksy sighs, bringing him into the bathroom to change his diaper.

“Alright, now that he's gone, I only ask for one thing. Please do not leave your husband alone with my kids. You have to stay around them at all times. I do not trust him after what happened with Bryan when he was 3,” Pat explains.

“I’ll make sure I'm with them at all times, Pat,” Taty giggles.

“Good. Let me call the kids down so we can say goodbye,” Pat adds.

“I got it,” Taty says, before walking over to the staircase. “Kids come downstairs and say goodbye to your Papa and Daddy.”

Three sets of footsteps come running out rooms and down the stairs.

“Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!” they all smiles, hugging their parents.

“Goodnight, my babies. Papa and I will be back tomorrow to get you okay?” Pat explains.

The kids all nod in understanding and Brinksy comes back with Angel a minute later. Luckily, Angel is all cleaned up and looks less fussy than earlier. Brinksy and Angel say goodbye to Pat and Jonny and Taty bids them farewell as well. 

Jonny and Pat leave the DeBrincat residence and head back to the city. They arrive at the restaurant at 6:46 and valet takes their car. They go inside the restaurant and the hostess confirms their reservation. They're escorted to their table and Jonny immediately orders a bottle of wine for both of them.

“Did we really come out today?” Pat asks.

“We did, babe, we did,” Jonny smiles, joining their hands together.

The waiter comes back with their wine and opens it for them, pouring their glasses. They thank the waiter and he walks away. Jonny and Pat look at their menus before deciding what to order. The waiter takes their order before running off.

“God, Mom and my sisters won't leave me alone about this wedding. They keep blowing up the group chat,” Patrick whines, as he types a message asking them to leave him alone bc he's having dinner with Jonny.

“And this is why I'm glad there's only one woman in my family,” Jonny smirks, glad to have no sisters.

“Cheer up babe. Before you know it, it'll all be over and we'll be honeymooning on some private island in the middle of nowhere,” Jonny reassures him.

They talk about plans for the future and upcoming events with the kids, as well as spending Canada day in Winnipeg with Jonny’s family in Winnipeg and Independence Day with Pat’s family in Buffalo. Before they know it, their food arrives and they dig in right away. They feed each other parts of their food and they even get dessert before heading home. They get home and are immediately met with the strange quietness of their home.

“For the first time in like forever we have the place to ourselves,” Jonny says suggestively.

“You're right, Mr. Toews, how should we celebrate?” Pat replies coyly.

“I may have a few ideas,” Jonny says, before pushing him up against the wall of the foyer.

“God Jonny, it's been forever since we’ve had time to fuck,” Pat groans, as Jonny leans in for a kiss.

“I know babe, which is why I'm not letting you go tonight. I wanna fuck you on every surface of this house. I wanna take you in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, pool, gym, hot tub. I'm not letting you go,” Jonny growls in his ear.

“Let's see if you can even get it up that many times, old man,” Pat teases, referring to the fact Jonny just turned 39 in April.

“I'll show you old man,” Jonny growls, before capturing Patrick's lips in a bruising kiss.

Jonny rises up to the challenge beautifully and they manage to fuck in every room they planned on doing it in. They finally finish fucking just a minute before 1am, in each other's arms.

“I don't think I can go anymore,” Pat replies, after fucking almost non-stop for almost 5 hours.

“Me neither, babe,” Jonny groans, his dick being completely oversensitive.

“I love you,” Pat smiles, curling into Jonny’s side.

“I love you more,” Jonny smiles back, kissing his forehead and pulling the covers over both of them.

They're both sweaty, gross, and completely covered in come but they don't care. They're too lazy and fucked out to do anything about it. The two fall asleep in each other's arms instantly, beyond ready to spend the rest of their lives together without having to hide behind closed doors.


End file.
